sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Morganna's Detox
Naval Main Medical Centre The medical centre is a clearly white, sterile room, imposing in its dimensions. The smell of desinfectants and the soft bubbling noises of rows of bactatanks and the whirs of medical droids fill the space. Senior medical staff and junior assistants go confidently about their routines, while service and medical droids do the main work. At the blastdoor you have just entered, two Stormtroopers stand guard, their white armour almost blinding in the already shining environment. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Bactatank 0103: MEDICAL USE ONLY -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Port leads to a pair of black elevator doors. In a seperate room with two guards on either side of the door, Morganna boredly sits and reads some sappy holos brought to her by the fleet admiral Adlerson emerges from the lift, same strict military posture as before. He walks straight for the door to Morganna's room, this time only giving the /guard/ a brief nod before entering. Morganna idly rubs her temples as she reads the holobook, looking otherwise, very very bored and sttircrazy. She doens't look to be in as much pain,. but the half eaten food beside her is testament to her not feeling well, as is her slightly green pallor. Adlerson enters the room as the doors part with a soft hiss. He slows his pace now as he comes closer to the bed and stops a few paces from it. He just looks at Morganna for a moment, then smiles slightly, "How are we feeling, Miss Tazeks?" Morganna looks up and groans a little, "I can't keep anything down.. I would rather be dead than to feel this bad.." she rubs her temples and pauses, she makes a face and races to the refresher unit. Adlerson stands watching as Morganna poofs of, then turns around and idly stuides some medical instruments out of courtesy. Morganna slogs back into the main room and almost literally crawls back to the bed, curling up under the govers and clutching her stomach, "Give me back the spice.. I'd rather be stoned.." Adlerson turns back as you enter, just looking as you crawl back. He shakes his head, the smile now gone and the face dead serious, "No, you know I will not do that. You have to go trough this and we both know that." He pauses and lowers his voice, "Remember this the next time you even consider spice." Morganna curls up into a ball and shivers a littler, as the pain leaves, she uncurls, "I'll rememvber this.." she says, her voice weak, "This is harder and worse than the plague.." Adlerson remains standing by the bed, looking at Morganna with a pitiful gaze. He shakes his head slowly, "I should probably not say this, but you got yourself into it, you know." Morganna snaps to Adlerson, "Well, if you'd have gotten the cure to us faster, I wouldn;t be hooked." she frowns and rubs her temples. Maelle walks in she has a light pen shoved behind one of her ears, a scanner at her hip and a datapad in her hand. She looks ready for business, steping through the doorway, she lets the door close behind her with a his, she coughs politely to indicate her presence and says quietly, "Evening..." As Morganna;s eyes see Maelle, she scuttles back a little in the bed, shivering a little and tugging the blankets up protectively. Adlerson turns his head slightly as he hears someone else in the room, then when seeing Maelle he spind around on his heals. His thin smile is a bad omen of what to come, "Ahh, Chief Maelle." Maelle chuckles quietly and says, "Ahh..well you remember me, that isn't a bad thing. At least you can remember something, spice isn't the hobby of choice. But I supppose we all need hobbies don't we.." Scans Morgana as she talks, keeping her tone even and her smile warm she looks at Adlerson, "Yes Sir?" Morganna narrows her eye and sneers, her right eye is filled with fire and hatred as she eyes the woman. Adlerson arches an eyebrow, still smiling at Maelle with this enigmatic smile. "Chief, tell me this.. You gave me good service when I was here not long ago, first rate service, I might add." A slight pause, "Chief, would you grant this service to my family aswell?" His voice is sweet, too sweet, and soft. Maelle looks at Morganna blandly, neither intimidated nor impressed she says, "I'm sure that outside of this medical bay, you are rather tough and impressive." She points to the ground and says, "But here, you do what I tell you, when I tell you or I can guarantee this will not go well for you. I can make it go easy, or I can make it go hard. You decide...I'll oblige your decision." Morganna scowls and looks like she's about to say something, but her train of thought is broken as she leaps from the bed, her face as green as the forests of yavin, and runs to the refresher unit, staying in there for several minutes. Maelle looks over at Adlerson and says calmly, "All of my patients receive first rate care. It is not only my job, but an oath I took. I have dealt with Spice Addicts before Sir. I cannot take out what they put in." She reads the display of her scanner and says, "There is no special treatment here Sir. Family or not." Morganna slinks back into the room, and crawls to the bed,, the fire gone from her eyes. She looks more pathetic than anything, shiveruing, she curls up again under the blanket, running a hand over her sweaty brow. Maelle silently assesses Morganna and says, "Now that you are at least semi-concious and rational, can you tell me about your habit? How much were you up to and the purity of spice you were used to." She adds with a smile, "And what else you've been exposed to." Adlerson freezes for a moment at the blunt response from the lowely Chief. His gaze goes thinner as he speaks, his voice perfectly controlled. "Chief.. I suggest you reconcider that train of thought. I do not know what shape you are in, but I hear one normally do not last that long at Kessel. So start treating this woman with the same respect as you give every other patient of yours, adict or non adict." The soft smile remains, but the meaning behind his words are not to be taken lightly upon. Morganna runs a hand through her hair and eyes Maelle with a severe look of mistrust, "I was up to a hit a day of Syntho nerb, a relatively powerful mood altering spice.." she frowwns, "Sometimes more.." the woman's right eye narrows, "I also have very bad reactions to most medical sedatives, your little sedating trick last night gave me worse flashbacks and nightmares than this blasted withdrawal..." she shivers, fear replacing her anger Maelle looks at the datapad and says, "Well then, as it is sedatives are the only thing that could relieve any of the symptoms that you are currently experiencing. I can treat some of the muscle aches and the headache, but the worst is yet to come you realize?" She looks over at Morganna and sighs, "I've been through this before with more than one patient, "You'll hate me when you leave here, but if you stay off the spice, someday you'll thank me. But not anytime soon." Morganna shivers and clutches her head, "I survuived both strains of the Yavin plague.." she hisses through her teeth, in pain, "I'm sure I'll survive this.." The woman;'s left eye glows furiously, she winces, 'Just.. no sedatives.. please.." Maelle looks at Adlerson, apparently disregarding any military forms she says quietly, "Send me to Kessel if you like Sir, but not until she's healed. You may run this station, and you may be good at what you do. But this.." She points to her medical pin, "Is what I do." Adlerson lifts a finger, the smile now vanishing, "I am not asking you to give her higher priorities, I am not asking you to kiss ass, I am asking you to regard this person.." He points to Morganna, still looking at Maelle, "As you would with any other patient. If what she says is true, that has not been the case until now." A slight pause, and he lowers his voice, "And while anywhere /near/ the Empire you are to refer to me as 'sir' or 'admiral', no matter if you are in you magic sicbay or or not. Is that understood, /Chief/?" Maelle smiles and says to Morganna, "Good attitude, just remember that in two more days when you wish you could die and just don't have the energy to do it yourself." She smiles warmly, plugging her datapad into the scanner at her hip she waits patiently until two tablets are formed on the inside. At a quiet buzz, the pills drop into her waiting hand and she walks to the refresher station and pours a glass of water. She walks back to the bed and holds the water and the pills toward Morganna. Maelle says quietly to Morganna, "No sedatives, but it will make you feel somewhat better. Take them." Morganna reaches out a shaking hand and takes the pills, stuffing them in her mouth and not even caring about what they are, she washes them down with the water and groans, doubling over in pain, "it gets worse than this?" Maelle nods sympathetically, "It does, I won't lie. But if you are brave enough..." She offers a smile, "Then I am too." Adlerson stands waiting for an aknowledgemnt, his gaze locked at Maelle. Maelle still holds the water and looks over at Adlerson, "Of course Admiral." Morganna runs her shaking hands through her hair, the anger leaving her eye as she looks at the doctor and nods, "I... I'll try.." she says, closing her right eye in pain, "I.." she snarls and grabs her head, "Dammit, just shoot me." Maelle looks back at Morganna and chuckles quietly, "That would break all sorts of rules I have to follow." Adlerson nods once, the silent anger still visible in his eyes, "Good, Chief." He seems somewhat taken aback from Maelle's friendly tone, not at all what he had expect after Morganna's stories. He looks between the two of you, "Would there be anything else? If not, I have a meeting to attend to." Morganna whimpers and twitches a little, "I'm serious.. don't sedate me, stun me.." she snoorts and holds her head, the spikes of pain eventually stop and she looks up at Adlerson and whimpers, "Got.. any.. poison?" Maelle glances at the Admiral and says, "Will I be packing for Kessel now? Or should I wait until she is Better Sir?" Maelle says blandly, yet compliant, "I'm sure Kessel has enough sick to keep me busy as well." Adlerson shakes his head at Maelle, "No, you can wait, Chief. But do not push your luck." He turns on his heals as he sends Morganna one last look, then heads out of the room. Adlerson touches the view screen next to the Elevator. Adlerson steps into the elevator. Adlerson has left. Maelle holds her datapad beneath her arms as she leans against a table and says, "So, do you have a name?" Morganna twitches a little and sits up, craning her neck til it cricks a little, then relaxing, "M.. Morganna Tazecks." she winces, the pain causing her to stutter a little, "Plague bearer and all around unlucky person." Maelle half smiles and says, "How did you become addicted to spice?" She appears not be writing this down, rather appears to be listening. Morganna runs a hand through her hair and closes her eyes, "I started using it during the second strain of the Yavin plague.." she snorts, "Most people call it the 'Caspar' Plague, but I knwo where I picked the damn thig up.. there was no cure.. well, there was, but the blasted imp.." she bites her tongue, "It was delayed because of political reasons." Maelle raises her eyebrows and says, "Well, I'm a doctor first, Imperial second... probably why I'll end up on Kessel. Politics and medicine don't mix. Speak freely." Morganna takes a deep breath and rubs her temples, "The imperials on Sullust held back the cure.. I almost died, and alot of people did because of asses not getting into gear.." she shivers a little and groans, turning slightly green, "I.. also have awful mood swings that Synthonerb cotrolled.. calmed.. suppressed.." she seems to coo the last three words. Maelle frowns slightly and says, "Mood swings...caused by what?" Morganna closes her right eye and shakes her head, "Don't know.. just always had them... I almost controlled them... then I got hooked on spice and I';m back where I started.." she sighs mournfully. Maelle sighs and pulls herself on the table and keeps her arms folded across her chest. Giving you a resigned look she says, "Ultimately, it would have made things much worse. Spice causes paranoia and delusions, as well as suggestion. You can be easily swayed under its influence." She says, "What did you do to control the mood swings before spice?" Morganna runs a shaking hand through her hair, "Pain.. I learned that pain could kick me out of an agression attack.. I./... I tried to learn soem meditation techniques, but they only fended off the attacks for a while, then they came backk." the woman pauses, like she has more to say, but isn;t sure whether or not to say it, she swallows dryly, "I spent the vast majority of my life detained and Sedated because of people not wanting to lift a finger to help me.. I've come a hell of a long way in the past two years.." her head jerks slightly and her left eye flashes as a spike of pain impales her. Maelle listens quietly and says, "Do you read?" Morganna shrugs and rubs her temples, "I.. try to... I spent most of my time decrypting some log files hidden in my ship's computer.. that was my only release for the longest time..." Morganna shorts and winces,, "I can read.. I just don't, often." Maelle nods and slips off the table. She says quietly, "Good, you'll have plenty of time and plenty to get your mind off of in the next few days. I'll bring you some things to read as well as some holovids." She stands at the edge of the bed and says, "Call when you need more of what I gave you. It will take the edge off the muscle cramps and aching you'll feel." She nods and says, "I'll be back after the rest of my rounds and I'll check up on you then." Morganna points a shaking finger to a stack of Holochips, "The admiral brought me some.. but.. somethign a little more... interesting would be nice." the scarred woman manages a tight smile and sighs, "Hoew long will this take?" Maelle chuckles and says, "Only about 5 days, but you haven't hit the worst of it yet. You'll crave spice for the rest of your life, most addicts do. But the pain...will be over for the most part in 5 days." Morganna looks up, her right eye has a ghostly appearance, "My WHole life?" she whispers to herself, shivering. Maelle says seriously without a threat, "You will want to die. Someone people do but your addiction hasn't gone that far. I'm not sure who you are, but if make it through this, everything else will be easy." Maelle offers a slight smile and makes her way from the private room. Morganna nods slowly and curls up, "I've almost died of two plagues... I'll live.." Morganna's Detox